dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cactus incident
This was a prank that went wrong involving Dainton and Pritchard. Dainton, urged by Pancho, throws a pieces of cactus onto Pritchard's head, soon enough Pancho was caught up in the action as Pritchard managed to throw it at him, shit soon hit the fan afterwards. Recipe for disaster *Cactus *Head *Face *Eyes *Anger It all went horribly wrong Originally it was meant to be a prank. Urged by Pancho to be as silent as possible Dainton, with a piece of cactus on a glove whacked it on a resting Pritchard's head. This type of cactus was shown earlier on in the show, no matter how much you pulled on it it wouldn't come off so easily, Dainton joked and laughed at Pritchard's misery which only fueled his anger and anger filled sarcasm. Dainton took the cactus off only to put it back on again. Pritchard got the cactus off and managed to throw it in Pancho's face, with the piece of cactus nearly getting into Pancho's eye. Pancho soon got angry and demanded for the car to stop, Pritchard explaining he wasn't trying to aim right at Pancho's face, with Pancho making a vow to Pritchard that he was dead for what must have been the millionth time with either Dainton or Pritchard Once outside, and after some convincing Dainton assisted Pancho by removing the cactus. Upon doing so it left a small piece stuck in his face near his nose and ironically a part of the cactus to get stuck on Dainton's arm. Dan Joyce came out with a brush and got rid of the small bit of cactus stuck on Pancho's face and the cactus stuck on Dainton's arm, much to Dainton's amusement there were spines stuck on Pancho's face that made it look like he had whiskers. Pritchard tried explaining again that he had no intention of throwing it at Pancho's face, only to quickly be chased by Pancho who tried throwing a stone at him, with Dainton and Dan watching the entertainment that was unfolding. Pancho and Pritchard started arguing while the other Sanchez boys and even the film crew laughed at them. Pritchard decided to get a slap by Pancho in order to settle down things. Pancho then gave Pritchard a slap, but things didn't settle. Pancho yelled at Pritchard some more. Aftermath As he begins to shout that Pritchard could have had his eye out with the cactus Pancho, as well as Pritchard, Dan, Dainton and the crew begin to laugh, all was forgiven and the two gave each other a hug. The pain of the cactus getting stuck in them still hurt, but overall it was hilarious for everyone but Pancho and Pritchard at the time. Gallery of pain Cactusincident.png|This is gonna go well... Cactusincident2.png Cactusincident4.png Cactusincident5.png Cactusincident6.png Cactusincident7.png Cactusincident8.png Cactusincident9.png Cactusincident10.png Cactusincident11.png Cactusincident12.png Cactusincident13.png Cactusincident14.png Category:Stunts Category:Piercing/stabbing stunts Category:Fights Category:High impact stunts Category:Stunts involving Dainton Category:Stunts involving Pritchard Category:Stunts involving Pancho Category:Nature stunts Category:Series two stunts Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Featured on the TV Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Pranks Category:Pranks involving Pritchard Category:Pranks involving Dainton Category:Stunts in other countries Category:High risk stunts Category:Stunt/Prank gone wrong